Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vibration reduction control apparatus of a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a vibration reduction control apparatus of a hybrid vehicle capable of effectively reducing a speed vibration phenomenon due to spring resonance between an engine and motors in the hybrid vehicle in which an engine clutch having a damping spring is used.
Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle means a vehicle which is driven by efficiently combining two or more kinds of different power sources. In the most cases, the hybrid vehicle means a vehicle which is driven by an engine obtaining torque by burning fuel (e.g., fossil fuel such as gasoline) and a motor (motor/generator) obtaining the torque by power of a battery.
The hybrid vehicle is a future vehicle capable of promoting a decrease of exhaust gas and improvement of fuel efficiency by adopting the motor (motor/generator) as well as the engine as an auxiliary power source. A research into the hybrid vehicle has been further actively conducted in order to meet demands of the times that the fuel efficiency needs to be improved and an environment-friendly product needs to be developed. The hybrid vehicle may be classified into various structures such as a series hybrid vehicle, a parallel hybrid vehicle, a compound hybrid vehicle, and the like.
Meanwhile, according to a transmission mounted electric drive (TMED) system among the parallel hybrid vehicles, the motor is connected to the transmission and an engine clutch capable of performing a transfer function of an EV mode and an HEV mode is installed between the engine and the motor.
In addition, as the engine clutch, a dry type clutch having a damping spring is mainly used. The dry type clutch had an effective advantage in terms of efficiency improvement of friction loss, but had disadvantages that a low frequency vibration of 10 to 20 Hz occurs by an inertia change depending on whether or not a dual clutch of the transmission has a slip during the driving of the vehicle because the dry type clutch has lower hysteresis characteristics than a wet type clutch due to the damping spring, and a negative effect that a driver easily recognizes the low frequency vibration because the low frequency vibration is not rapidly attenuated occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.